


Riding Spiders

by Xephin



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Drunk yogs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephin/pseuds/Xephin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xephos makes a very big mistake at a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding Spiders

“You sure you don’t want to join us tonight?” Xephos asked, wrapping his hands around Lalna’s waist and resting his chin on Lalna’s shoulder. “It’s not going to be fun without you.”

Lalna laughed and playfully pushed Xephos away. “I’m sure. I need to finish this, but have fun.”

Xephos smiled and gave Lalna a small peck on the other cheek before the other man left for his castle. He turned with a sigh to the factory; he had better tidy up and hide all the sharp objects in case people got too drunk or had too much fun. There was a crash behind him and Xephos jumped, turning around to see Honeydew struggling with barrels of unknown substances.

“Um, help?”

Xephos laughed and picked up the case Honeydew had dropped and followed his friend into the factory.

“So, who is coming tonight?” Xephos asked as he watched Honeydew attempt to set up the barrels. Honeydew made a thoughtful noise and a happy hum when he fitted the tap into the first barrel.

“Sipsco, Nano, Lomadia, and Nilesy,” he muttered, distracted. “I’m guessing that Lalna said no again?”

Xephos didn’t answer and just began setting up the jukebox. He didn’t turn around to see Honeydew’s look of pity. “Just promise to have fun, yeah?”

He smiled against his will. “Yeah, of course I will, friend.”

“Don’t worry; we’ll make sure he has fun!”

Xephos turned around and was met by the grinning faces of Sjin and Sips, Sips holding a charred box full of suspicious objects. When Xephos raised his eyebrow in a silent question, Sjin just shook his head and grinned. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

He wanted to pursue the subject but after knowing Sips and Sjin for a few years, he knew better.

“Okay, okay. Drinks, anyone?”

—-

“I’m tellin’ you, I could totally ride a sh- a shp- a spider!” Sjin slurred, leaning heavily onto Xephos as they both giggled. In the background, Honeydew had found the box of fireworks Sips had brought and Lomadia was trying in vain to convince him that letting them off inside was a very very bad idea. Meanwhile, Nilesy had challenged Nano to a drinking competition with Sips as a judge. To Nilesy’s surprise, Nano was winning.

“You could not!” Xephos forced through his laughter, drunkenly slinging an arm around Sjin’s shoulders as music blared in the background. “Y-you’re too slooooow, the spider would run away.”

Sjin chuckled and turned his head so his lips brushed Xephos’ cheek. “Well I guess I’d just have to ride something different.”

Xephos flushed a deep red and he suddenly felt a lot warmer. “Youdon’tmeanthat,” the words tumbled in a fast mess from Xephos’ lips.

Moving down to place small kisses on Xephos’ neck, Sjin whispered, “Of course I do.” The words were slurred but they still made Xephos’ heart race. “We… we should do the thing, now.” He faced Xephos and wiggled his eyebrows in a way that was supposed to be suggestive but just looked silly on the drunken man.

Xephos burst into nervous giggles, the alcohol and Sjin’s proximity affecting his ability to form coherent words or thoughts. “Thing?”

He was answered by being pushed against the empty factory’s wall and suddenly warm, beer flavoured lips were on his own. He squeaked in surprise before closing his eyes.

“You know, the sh-sexy thingy,” Sjin stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world at that moment. “The wasps and the trees or something, right?”

Xephos was sure that wasn’t the proper name for it but at that moment he didn’t really want to get into semantics. Instead, he simply pulled Sjin closer and bit down lightly on his lip as his hands trailed down from Sjin’s face and ended up tangled in the hair on the back of his neck. Sjin groaned and pushed Xephos harder against the wall. Xephos pulled away with giggles when Sjin’s hands traced patterns into Xephos’ hip.

“Stop! Tickly!”

Sjin grinned and nuzzled Xephos’ neck. “People are watching, how about we goes to your bed?” Sjin asked, his attempt at whispering failing miserably. “I could show you how to be like a shpider.”

Xephos’ nose wrinkled. “Spiders aren’t sexy!” He yelped when Sjin licked a wet and warm strip up his neck.

“You are,” Sjin muttered, currently shedding Xephos’ coat as Sips watched on in mild amusement.

Xephos watched the coat fall to the floor in a messy maroon heap. “That makes no sense!”

“Nothing will make sense when I’m done with youuuuu,” Sjin sang before giggling. “Come on, your room!”

The last thing Xephos remembered was an almost rough tug on his arm as he was led away before everything became a naked blur.

—-

Xephos awoke with a pained groan as sunlight filtered through poorly made curtains and directly into his eyes through his eyelids. He went to raise his right arm to cover his overly sensitive eyes from the invading sun but he suddenly realised that the heavy weight on his arm that he had failed to notice before was a real living and breathing person.

And it wasn’t Lalna.

Xephos heartbeat quickened as he noticed he wasn’t currently wearing a shirt and neither was Sjin. A quick check showed him that neither were wearing pants either.

“Fuck.”

The noise disturbed Sjin who let out a small noise in his sleep and rolled over to face away from Xephos, giving him a view of the scratch and bite covered back and neck. Xephos highly suspected his chest and back matched Sjin’s. He felt tears form in his eyes and he held back a sob. How could he be so stupid and throw away everything he had with Lalna for this stupid one night stand that he couldn’t even remember? He pulled his arm from under Sjin roughly and Sjin tumbled off the bed.

“Get out,” Xephos growled, hastily putting on his pants. “Get out before I make you.”

Sjin looked up, bleary eyed. “What? This isn’t SipsCo.”

“No, and you aren’t Lalna, so get out.”

Xephos’ head was pounding and the room spun but he couldn’t even look at Sjin anymore without being reminded of his horrible betrayal to Lalna. Sjin hesitated before he speedily dressed. “Look, Xephos, I know you regret last night-“

Xephos didn’t want to hear whatever Sjin had to say and pushed him violently out the door.

“If you tell Lalna about this then I’ll never forgive you,” he hissed before he slammed the work-shed door and leant against it. Without any warning, Xephos burst into tears, his whole body wracking with the force of the sobs. He hated crying but he couldn’t stop, all he could think about was how to tell Lalna. He couldn’t lie to him, he would find out anyway, and his whole life would be ruined because of a stupid party and an even stupider amount of alcohol.

“Xeph’? You in here?”

The familiar voice of Lalna flittered through the wooden door and Xephos had to suppress the urge to vomit. The headache came back even harder.

“Y-yeah.”

There was a knock at the door. “Are you crying?! Xeph’, open the door!”

Xephos shook his head even though Lalna couldn’t see. “I’m fine, it’s just allergies.”

“You do realise I know you don’t have allergies? Also, I can just break this door open.”

The spaceman let out another sob and hunched over. “You’re going to hate me.”

There was silence on the other end. “Xeph’, you’re scaring me. Did you do break something of mine because I really won’t be mad. Most of the stuff I own is junk anyway.”

“I was drunk, I don’t even remember it.” Xephos rushed out, standing up with shaky legs.

“Xephos…” Lalna’s voice was hesitant.

“Sjin started it and I had drunk too much and I’ve regretted it ever since I woke up. It will never happen again, I promise!” Xephos opened the door to see Lalna’s face go from shocked to hurt.

“You… you slept with Sjin?” He waited for Xephos to nod. “Sjin?!”

Xephos wiped away his own tears and stepped closer. “I..I’m so sorry, there’s no words..I-“

Lalna held out a hand for Xephos to shut up. “I need to think, I’ll be at my home.”

The words stung Xephos deeply; it used to be ‘our’ home. Xephos nodded through the tears. “I understand.” He choked. “I love you.”

Lalna stared at Xephos before looking away towards the distance. “You probably should drink a lot of water to get rid of your hangover. Also, take a shower, you look like a mess.”

Xephos watched as Lalna walked back towards his castle, without him. He leaned against the doorframe and just cried.

He was never going to drink again.


End file.
